<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>筅·扬 by bcaamage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113702">筅·扬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage'>bcaamage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>七夕的小脑洞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>筅·扬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、</p><p>先寇布的茶室早晨开店没多久，架在炉子上的铸铁大壶才冒起水蒸气，那位客人又一次掀开了门帘，时间就跟前两天一样。</p><p>站在柜台后的先寇布抬头对着走进店里的黑发客人问了一句早上好，就继续低头忙着一天的准备工作，他眼角余光打量着那个年轻人身姿依然有些羞涩，不过已经不是第一天那种怯生生的模样，似乎随时担心自己被店主赶出门去。</p><p>那人径直走到角落窗边的位置，坐下后，从包里掏出了好几本书，又拿出一大本笔记本摊开在桌上。</p><p>先寇布从身后的摆满日式茶杯的架子上取下一只玻璃杯，倒满一杯柠檬水，他把杯子放到桌子上，犹豫了一秒钟，最后决定不像前两天那样询问客人需要点些什么，毕竟前两天，这位客人一直坐到了快关店的时间，什么都没有点。</p><p>先寇布决定，今天一定要找个机会跟他聊聊。</p><p>2、</p><p>要说清楚先寇布的新茶室的情况，时间得回到一个月前。先寇布在市中心一条繁华商业街的背街上开着一家咖啡馆，已经开了两三年时间。</p><p>他最初开店十分随意，没有菜单，客人来了想喝什么，只要是他会做的都可以满足，不够原料的就记下来，下次进货时补充一些。如果客人在饭点想吃点什么，他也会去附近的超市买回来，用微波炉加热一下。</p><p>结果时间一长，店里几乎全天座无虚席，但也都是老顾客了，咖啡馆里的气味复杂无比，咖啡的香气被各种乱七八糟的速食食品浓烈的气味掩盖，店里还有人抽烟，先寇布最初没有阻止，后来也没法阻止了。每次有路过的新客人，站在门口，看到里面吵吵闹闹，乌烟瘴气的环境，也没有尝试的欲望了。</p><p>一个月前某日关店前，先寇布对在座的熟客们说，“一直以来，感谢大家捧场，今天的饮料店里请，不过明天请诸位不要再来了，我准备重新开一家茶室，以日式茶为主，如果喜欢喝茶，也欢迎光临。”</p><p>话音落了良久，看着一张张熟悉的面孔，面面相觑的模样，先寇布都快憋不住笑了。三周装修过后，新茶室终于以全新的面貌开张了。</p><p>3、</p><p>先寇布料到了刚开业生意会非常清淡，然而他没有料到的是，刚开业的早晨，就来了一位客人，这位客人一坐就是一整天，接着第二天也来了，第三天也一样。</p><p>第一天早餐，先寇布对第一位走进店里的客人非常热情的打招呼，这位客人似乎有点不知所措，他找到墙角靠窗的桌子坐下后，赶紧抽出了几本图册翻看起来。</p><p>先寇布送上了柠檬水，顺手把菜单放到了桌子上，黑发的客人拿起菜单仔细从头到尾看了一遍，然后把菜单递给了先寇布。先寇布笑着问了一句，“需要来点什么吗？”</p><p>“嗯……不用……我是说……暂时不用……”</p><p>“好的，有需要，请随时叫我。”先寇布犹豫了片刻，没有给客人推荐菜单上主打的各种日式茶，他注意到这位客人显得格外拘谨，甚至感觉跟这里的环境有点格格不入，不过既然进了店里，就算是客人，毕竟茶室也才刚刚开业，等客人坐着熟悉一下，也许会点东西的。</p><p>4、</p><p>头两天的生意非常清淡，除了偶尔路过进来尝新的几拨客人，先寇布全天都没什么事情，他随时留意着墙角的客人，替他加一点柠檬水，甚至把自己练习的抹茶送过去给客人尝试，话没多说，黑发的年轻人每次都是有点惊慌地抬头说着感谢。先寇布只是微微一笑。</p><p>今天早上，店里收到了一些红茶，先寇布整理货品的时候，发现客人抬头，朝着柜台这边看了好几次。于是午后，店里没有其他的客人时，先寇布泡了一壶新收到的大吉岭，他端着茶壶和两个茶杯走到黑发客人坐着的桌旁。</p><p>先寇布刚把茶壶放到桌上，客人突然抬头，“噢，我……我没有点。”</p><p>“我知道，这一壶店里请，这是刚送到的大吉岭，想试试吗？”先寇布一边说一边端起茶壶，手里拿着一块叠得挺厚的毛巾，挡在杯口，倒出两杯后，他用毛巾擦拭了一下壶嘴，然后把茶壶放到桌上。</p><p>先寇布把桌子对面的椅子往外拉拖出了一点，他注意到客人有些犹豫，于是问了一句，“你现在忙吗？”</p><p>客人赶紧点点头，“请坐。”</p><p>“我是华尔特·冯·先寇布。”先寇布自报家门，右手伸过桌子。</p><p>杨威利立刻伸出手握住他的手，“杨威利。”</p><p>杨威利抽回手，刚准备伸手去端杯子，不过看起来似乎又有点犹豫。</p><p>“你不喜欢红茶吗？”先寇布问。</p><p>“不，我很喜欢……”杨威利端起茶杯，低头盯着茶杯里红色的茶汤，然后抿了一口，“你泡得挺好的。”</p><p>“谢谢，泡茶我没学多久，你来的那天是这家茶室第一天开张。”</p><p>“这么巧啊！我……谢谢你这几天让我待在店里。”</p><p>“没事，我相信你也注意到了，这几天就没什么客人。”</p><p>杨威利不好意思地笑着说，“我之前去过几家店，因为没点东西，都被老板赶出来了，只有你没有赶我。”</p><p>先寇布心里感觉好笑，这人如果只是找个地方打发时间，完全应该去那种大型连锁的店子，通常那种地方位置大，随便坐多久都不会有人管，杨威利似乎不怎么清楚这些。</p><p>“我想可能是店名的问题。”杨威利说。</p><p>“店名有什么问题吗？”先寇布问。</p><p>“用两个汉字做招牌，我猜路过的人看不懂店名，可能有点不敢进来吧？”</p><p>“你认识汉字吗？”</p><p>“只认识几个字。”</p><p>“那你能看懂店名？”</p><p>“是的，筅就是你做抹茶的那个小工具，第二个字我想应该是表现搅动这个工具的动作吧。”</p><p>先寇布点点头，帮他起店名的人就是这样解释的。</p><p>杨威利接着说，“你知道吗？第一个汉字，跟你的姓翻成汉语的第一个字同音，嗯，几乎同音。”</p><p>“真的吗？我根本不认识汉字，只是请人家帮我起个生僻一点的名字，我以前在这个地方开咖啡馆，烦死了以前的那批客人，现在就想换一批客人，看来这名字有点失策了。”这一点起名字的人可没跟他提过，如今，先寇布听到杨威利把店名跟自己的姓联系起来，稍微有点开心。</p><p> </p><p>先寇布把两人的茶杯加满，“方便说说，你是做什么的吗？”</p><p>“我正在写博士论文，课题简单说就是古代地球百科，这是我第一次来到地球。”</p><p>先寇布听到最后一句话，笑了起来，“我希望你不会只是简单写一句‘基本无害’。”这是科幻小说《银河系漫游指南》里对地球的描述。</p><p>杨威利低头看着茶杯，似乎仔细思考了一会，随即笑了起来，“不，这不是科幻小说，我要是这样写，肯定拿不到学位的。”</p><p>先寇布眯起眼睛，一时有点分不清这人到底是在开玩笑，或者真的在构思小说什么的，不过他的故事还算有趣，但是到目前为止，还不值一壶红茶。</p><p>“我被分配到了这个年代，所以我现在在这里。”</p><p>先寇布注意到他说的是年代，而不是国家或地区。</p><p>5、</p><p>先寇布早晨醒来，看着身边躺着的杨威利，偶尔回想起新店开张第三天两人的那次谈话，但他始终无法相信杨威利来自一千五百多年以后，据杨所说，地球还在，只是已经完全的衰败了，人类移居到了其他的星球。杨威利就来自一个叫做海尼森的星球。</p><p>为了完成论文，来古代地球实地考察的杨威利，没来几天就丢失了行李，他无法跟自己的学校取得联系，只能在网上写一些软文赚点钱，一边继续完成论文，这就是他一直去先寇布店子里，却什么都不点的原因。</p><p>先寇布很难相信这一切，虽说杨威利的确有着跟这个年代格格不入的气质，不过在他看来，他更愿意相信那是一种属于过去的气质，而非未来。但先寇布喜欢这个奇妙的家伙，于是把他带回了家里，两人过了几个月的同居生活，在他心里，认为杨威利也许只是一个突然失业，一时找不到工作的人吧。</p><p>6、</p><p>“我今天有礼物送你！”早晨，先寇布醒来，对身边还没睡醒的杨威利说。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>并非惊讶的语气，只是完全清醒之前，敷衍的语气。先寇布笑了笑先起床了。虽说他一直不相信杨威利的故事，不过依然留心托人在二手市场上留意着杨丢失的行李。昨天他接到电话，行李找到了，今天就能拿到，他准备当成七夕的礼物送给杨威利。</p><p>几个月来，来光顾过的客人回去后会把照片发到社交网络上，很快，这家崭新的小店就成为越来越多的客人打卡的地点，每天，先寇布都一直忙个不停。</p><p>好容易等到一个不忙的时间，先寇布溜进仓库，查看朋友送来的杨威利丢失的行李箱，里面的一份报纸他惊呆了，《海尼森日报》，时间的标注是宇宙里793年。还有，箱子里真的有杨威利所说的通讯器。</p><p>7、</p><p>时值七夕，客人比往常更多，等所有的客人都离开了，先寇布准备关店了，杨威利站在柜台前对他说，“华尔特，原来今天是七夕啊，难怪今天店里这么多客人。你早上说有礼物给我，是七夕的礼物吗？</p><p>“原来你已经醒了？”</p><p>“没醒，我还以为我在做梦呢！对了，你听说过七夕的传说吗？”</p><p>“当然。”先寇布下意识点点头，然后他犹豫了。杨威利突然提到七夕的传说，他一时间感觉到这不是个好兆头。</p><p>虽说先寇布已经看到了日报，看到了通信器，他还是无法完全相信杨威利的奇妙故事，可是，他现在要把通信器还给杨威利吗？杨威利拿到后，会立刻联系学校回去自己的年代吗？那时候，两人之间是否还有鹊桥呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>